Networks typically have operating therein multiple devices including an end user device, an edge network device, an administrative device that administers the network, and other network devices. The end user device may access network devices within the network through an edge network device.
Network interfaces on network devices have a unique machine identifier, for example, a media access control (MAC) address. When the end user device registers in the network, certain rights, services, resources, etc., may be assigned to the end user device and associated with the unique machine identifier. Thus, when the end user device accesses the network, the end user device has access to those rights, services, resources, etc., that are assigned to and associated with the unique machine identifier of the end user device.